A data center may be defined as a location, for instance, a room that houses computer systems arranged in a number of racks. A standard rack, for instance, an electronics cabinet, is defined as an Electronics Industry Association (EIA) enclosure, 78 in. (2 meters) wide, 24 in. (0.61 meter) wide and 30 in. (0.76 meter) deep. These racks are configured to house a number of computer systems, about forty (40) systems, with future configurations of racks being designed to accommodate 200 or more systems. The computer systems typically dissipate relatively significant amounts of heat during the operation of the respective components. For example, a typical computer system comprising multiple microprocessors may dissipate approximately 250 W of power. Thus, a rack containing forty (40) computer systems of this type may dissipate approximately 10 KW of power.
Current approaches to provisioning cooling to dissipate the heat generated by the computer systems are typically based upon temperatures detected at the inlets of air conditioning units. Oftentimes, however, the temperatures detected at the air conditioning unit inlets are not an accurate reflection of the temperatures of the computer systems being cooled. In many instances, therefore, the provisioning of the cooling is based on the nameplate power ratings of all of the computer systems in the data center, with some slack for risk tolerance. This type of cooling provisioning oftentimes leads to excessive and inefficient cooling solutions. This problem is further exacerbated by the fact that in most data centers, the cooling is provisioned for worst-case or peak load scenarios. Since it is estimated that typical data center operations only utilize a fraction of the servers, provisioning for these types of scenarios often increases the inefficiencies found in conventional cooling arrangements.
As such, it would be beneficial to have thermal management that more effectively and efficiently cools the computer systems.